The Christmas Puppy
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Yami is a little black puppy Yugi spots in a store window one day before Christmas, and wishes to have him. But will he get his wish? My first Yami x Yugi fluff fic. Chapter 9 finally up. COMPLETE!
1. The Christmas Puppy

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**By Petit Angel Girl  
**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

It a snowy December day in Domino, the day before Christmas, and a boy named Yugi Motou was walking home from the grocery store after picking up groceries for his Grandpa when he passes the town's pet store, taking a glance in the window. And then there in the window, he spots an adorable puppy. He rests his free hand on the glass the other holding the grocery bag, looking in with bright eyes and a happy smile on his face. _'Wow, what a cute puppy! What I wouldn't give to own him!'_

The said puppy – which had black fur and purple-blue eyes -- begins bouncing happily, jumping at the window and panting in excitement. This makes Yugi laugh happily in return.

"He's terrific! Oh…" His smile fades, and he looks down slightly, frowning sadly. _'But Grandpa probably wouldn't want a little puppy running around in the Game Shop. And puppies eventually grow into dogs' _He sighs _'Well...wishful thinking only...goodbye, little guy' _Then he shifts his grocery bag, holding it in both arms again and heads home, spirits lowered a bit.

The puppy sits pawing at the glass and whining.

**Back at the Game Shop...**

Yugi walks in with a sigh as he closes the door behind him. "I'm home, Grandpa..."

"Welcome back, Yugi." He walks out then sees his grandson's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Grandpa…do you think I could have a puppy for Christmas."

"A puppy? Why the sudden request? And on such short notice."

"Well…" He blushes slightly shyly then looks up, smiling. "I saw the cutest puppy on my way back from the grocery store, in the pet store window. He had black fur and such pretty violet eyes. And he seemed so friendly and playful."

"We'll see, alright? I know you're trustworthy enough to take care of one, so we'll see."

Yugi nods, still smiling. Then he hugs his grandpa in thanks. "Thanks, Grandpa. I'll get these groceries put away for you now." He heads into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Can you handle yourself for the rest of the night, Yugi? I need to go visit a friend to discuss something about our last dig, alright?"

Yugi looks over his shoulder at him, smiling again. "Sure, Grandpa. Take care, and good luck."

"Alright then." The he heads out. But it **wasn't** his friend's he was heading to…he was going to that pet store to pick up the puppy, unknown to Yugi.

Yugi soon finishes putting the groceries away. Later, that evening, Yugi is up in his room writing his letter to Santa, as most traditional people do:

_**Dear Santa,  
I know this may seem a little awkward writing a letter to you at 16, but consider this my Christmas wish in writing. At first, I couldn't think of anything I wanted; I already have all my friends and my Millennium Puzzle--two things very precious to me. But now, I think I know what I want: A puppy. The puppy I saw today in the pet store window.**_

_**I know dogs can be a lot of work, but there's something special to me about this little puppy, and if you can grant me this one wish, I, and the puppy, would both be very happy. Thank you as always.**_

_**Love,  
Yugi Motou**_

Once he finishes the letter, he heads down to the kitchen, setting cookies, a glass of milk, and his letter on the table. Then he heads upstairs to bed.

Grandpa, gets back home with the sleeping puppy in his arms, a purple collar on his neck with a small bow on it. He lays the puppy in a gift box with holes in it, placing the top on before heading to bed himself.


	2. Christmas Surprise

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl  
**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

** The Next Morning... **

Yugi slowly opens his eyes, letting out a soft moan as the morning sunlight peeks in through his bedroom window. Then he sits up, letting out a soft yawn as he stretches. Grandpa is up already fixing their traditional Christmas breakfast.

"Morning? Christmas!" Realizing this, Yugi quickly gets out of bed and heads downstairs, his grandfather hearing him do so.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi."

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa. Did everything go well last night?"

"Of course, everything was fine. Why don't you go open your presents while I finish making breakfast?"

"Okay, grandpa." He heads into the living room, falling to his knees at the tree and looking at all the gifts. Then he spots a box with strange holes in them. "Hmm? What's this?" He picks it up and looks at it curiously. "This wasn't here before."

The said box squirms around, tiny whimpers heard as the puppy slides.

"Yike!" Yugi drops it, startled. "Wh-what the!" blinks twice, looking at the box again 'What could be in there?' He reaches over and cautiously lifts the lid for a peek.

The puppy yips, seeing light, jumping and popping the lid off.

"Hmm?" Yugi lifts the lid more and then completely off, expression brightening when he sees what's inside. "It's you!"

The puppy puts his front paws over the edge of the box, tail wagging as he barks.

Yugi laughs, picking up the small pup. "I got my wish after all!" The puppy wriggles happily, barking and licking Yugi's nose excitedly, making him laugh. "Hey, that tickles!" The puppy yips again, squirming and Grandpa smiles from the kitchen, hearing this.

"Hmm…" Yugi sets the pup down in his lap, still grinning and petting him. "We'll have to think of a name for you. Let's see...dark fur, violet eyes...how about…"Yami"?"

Yami yips in agreement, back leg kicking as he enjoys the scratch.

"Alright. Yami it is."

Yami licks Yugi's hand and in return, Yugi nuzzles his fur lightly with his nose and cheek, both smiling now.

"You must be hungry, Yami. Ready for some Christmas breakfast?"

He barks, bouncing about the living room. Yugi laughs, amused by Yami's antics, then he stands up, the coal black pup doing the same. "Come on then." Then they both head toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Grandpa is still preparing breakfast, while Yugi pours himself a glass of orange juice and takes a seat at the kitchen table, smiling. Yami's tail wags in happy amusement.

"I have some puppy food on the counter for him Yugi."

"But what about a food and water dish?"

"We have a couple spare bowls."

"Alright. I'll get his food prepared then." He stands up and gets some spare bowls from the cabinets, filling them with the puppy food and fresh, cool water.

Grandpa nods, putting their food on the table and Yami just manages to stay underfoot. Yugi then sets the filled bowls side-by-side on the kitchen floor by the kitchen sink. "Here you go, boy. Enjoy."

Yami dives at the bowl, having bad brakes and topples into the food, making a bit of a mess.

Yugi covers his mouth lightly, stifling a laugh. "Don't worry, boy, I'll clean it up as soon as everyone's through."

"Puppies have no brakes." Grandpa adds, grinning.

Yugi chuckles at this and sits down to enjoy his own breakfast. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all, since I was worried I wouldn't even get him for Christmas. And I'll definitely do everything I can to take good care of him'_


	3. A Walk in the Park part 1

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl  
**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

After breakfast, Yugi gets up and puts his dish in the sink, Yami himself licking his muzzle and bouncing happily.

Yugi laughs, getting the idea. "Okay, okay. Just let me clean up your spill, and then we can do whatever you like."

Yami smiles a cute puppy smile as Yugi begins to clean it up with a paper towel and broom. Yami yips happily again, staying close, while Grandpa does the dishes.

"Anything else you want me to do, Grandpa?"

"Just take care of Yami and open the rest of your presents." He tells his grandson, smiling.

Yugi laughs. "Will do, grandpa. And thanks. Yami's terrific."

"Your friends can come over too if they have nothing else to do. Today, you just have fun and act how you like."

"Since it's Christmas, I'm sure they'll call or come over. And I'm sure they'll like Yami, too."

"I bet they will. He matches you in personality."

"Oh?" Yugi asks, curiously.

"You're both innocent and bubbly."

Yugi gives a timid chuckle, blushing as he places his hand behind his head in modest embarrassment. "Well, I suppose so…"

Grandpa grins.

"I suppose if I'm careful I can take Yami for a small walk. Maybe I'll meet some of my friends along the way."

"Good way to work off energy."

"And Yami certainly has plenty of that this morning." Yugi agrees, chuckling.

Yami barks, smiling again, making both Yugi and Grandpa laugh. He lays at Yugi's feet, tail wagging.

Yugi strokes the pup's head, finished cleaning. "Ready for a tour of the town, Yami?" The puppy yips in approval. "Grandpa, do you know where his leash is?"

"By the door."

"Thanks." He heads into the living room slipping on his own garments of his jacket, gloves and scarf, putting them on, then grabs Yami's leash and whistles. "Here, Yami! Here, boy!"

The puppy scrambles out of the kitchen, slipping and sliding as he barks happily.

Yugi grins and kneels down to Yami, clipping on his leash then stands back up again. "All set partner?" Yami yips happily in approval. "We'll be back soon, grandpa!"

"Okay then!"

The two then head out, Yugi closing the door behind them.


	4. A Walk in the Park part 2

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Three cont.**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

Yugi and Yami continue their walk, Yami just running around and enjoying himself. Yugi chuckles, amused by this as they explore around town.

Yami barks at everyone he sees, tail wagging, making Yugi chuckle again. "Playing protector, Yami?" The pup yips happily and Yugi smiles. Yami then begins to chase his tail some.

"I wonder if any of my friends are out today. It would be great for them to stop by and meet you. You could even watch us play Duel Monsters."

Yami cocks his head to the side, curious.

Yugi laughs, amused by Yami's curiosity. Then he explains. "It's a card game that I and my friends play. Especially me and Joey. And the best part is that we have fun no matter who wins."

Yami then paws at his ear, making a little noise and jumping.

"Hmm? What is it, boy? Yugi asks, slightly concerned. Yami just smiles at him then. "You're just full of mystery aren't you?"

Yami bounces, tugging at his leash and Yugi laughs.

"Okay, okay! We'll keep walking!"

Yami then yips.

'_Is he trying to tell me something?'_ Yugi wonders curiously. '_Maybe I'm just being silly.'_ When he looks again, Yami is just smiling the cute puppy smile as he barks into the cold air, Yugi letting him lead the way.

Soon, Yugi spots a park bench and sits down there to rest as he sighs. "I'm bushed." Yami hops up on the bench as well, taking a place on Yugi's lap. "You too, huh?" Yugi says as he strokes his puppy's fur. Yami sighs for his answer, resting his chin on his forepaws.

"Hey, Yuge! Yugi!" a voice calls to them.

"Hmm?" Yugi sits up, seeing Joey running up to them and he greets them as Joey walks up, Yami himself watching and blinking sleepily as he too looks up at the newcomer. "Hey, Joey. What's up?"

"Not much. Just the same old stuff so far." He takes a place beside them. "How about you?"

"Just taking Yami for a walk."

"'Yami'?"

"My new puppy, here."

"Wow, so this little guy is yours? That's really neat."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe the energy this fella has." Yugi says with a smile.

"May I pet him?"

"Sure."

Joey scratches Yami behind the ears and strokes his head lightly. Yami yips softly, panting happily in response and Joey laughs. "He's really cool. I might steal 'im from ya, Yugi."

"Joey!"

He laughs again. "Kidding, kidding!"

Yami makes a tiny, squeaky growl at Joey, wriggling back into Yugi's lap.

"It's okay, Yami. Joey didn't mean it."

"Of course not. And anybody who does will have Joey Wheeler to deal with!"

Yami tilts his head then yips after a moment of confusion.

Yugi chuckles at this then turns to Joey again. "Joey, I was wondering if you and the others would be able to stop by and see us later. Maybe we can even show Yami how we play Duel Monsters."

"That's a great idea, Yuge. I'd be happy to come." Yami barks happily at this and both boys laugh. "Looks like he approves!" Joey says, smiling.

Yami starts bouncing again, energy back already.

"Looks like he's ready to play." Joey observes.

"Yeah…but I didn't bring anything for him to play with."

"No problem. I have my frisbee with me."

"You have a frisbee?"

"Oh yeah, I always carry when I'm heading this way. You know – just in case."

Yugi smiles at this. "That's a good idea."

Joey then stands up, taking out the frisbee. "So. Ready to play?"

Yugi nods. "You bet."

Yami tilts his head curiously, still wound up.

Yugi then stands up and starts running. "Go long, Joey!"

"Here it comes!" He swings his wrist back then lets the Frisbee go.

Yami bounds after Yugi, barking the entire way as the disc sails through the air. Joey chuckles at this, following them.

Yugi grunts, soon catching the frisbee with both hands. But before he has a chance to send it back, Yami leaps on him, barking happily at the flying disc, making Yugi fall over in the process, laughing. "Hey, easy boy! Down, down!"

Yami bits at the Frisbee shaking his head, which gives Yugi a chance to sit up again. "I think Yami just claimed your frisbee as his, Joey."

Joey joins his friend, sitting beside him on the grass. "I think you're right."

Yami drops it, attacks and bites, then bites, drops and attacks it again, keeping himself amused.

"You're welcome to keep that frisbee for your dog if you want to Yuge."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly. It belongs to you."

"Hey, it's cool. I have an extra one back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay...thanks, Joey."

"That's what friends are for, pal."

Yami's tail wags happily and both boys smile, just enjoying watching Yami play.

Yami bounces around happily, jumping on top of the frisbee, sitting on it and yipping.

"Oh, are you ready for us to join in again?" Yugi asks him. "Claimed that frisbee as yours too, huh?"

Yami tilts his head, blinking as he falls off the frisbee, having tilted his head a little too far, making Joey and Yugi laugh again. Yami gets up and growls squeakily at the frisbee.

Yugi watches this in amusement.

Yami then bats at it, confused at why it just lies there.

Joey watches this too, grinning.

Yami lies down, whimpering and licking the frisbee in confusion.

Yugi tries his best not to laugh as he continues to watch this display. _'Poor Yami. He doesn't realize that frisbees can't move on their own; they're just play toys'_

Yami whimpers, sad because the 'round thingy' won't move.

Yugi walks up and kneels beside him, still smiling. "Need a hand with that, little guy?"

Yami yips in response and Yugi picks it up and tosses it again, for which Yami goes chasing after it, pouncing it once it lands on the ground, then picks it up and shakes it in his mouth.

Yugi grins, still watching.

Yami continues to run around clumsily with it in his mouth, the frisbee as big as him.

Joey then walks up a hand on his hip and also smiling in amusement. "I never knew puppies loved frisbees so much. It's a good thing I didn't bring a bagful of anything."

"Puppies love anything chewable. And I guess frisbees are one of those things."

Suddenly, Yami trips over his feet and the frisbee, going head over paws in a sort of somersault.

Yugi gasps in slight panic and runs over, picking the puppy up in his arms. "Yami! Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

Yami blinks, sort of stunned for a moment, but recovers quickly, barking happily, and Yugi breathes a sigh of relief. Yami begins to wriggle around.

"Oh, of course. Here." He sets him down gently.

Yami jumps into the upturned frisbee, lying down to watch his owner.

"Poor guy." Yugi says sympathetically. "You're all tuckered out."

"Let's head back to the Game Shop. We can relax and maybe do a little duel."

"Good idea. I'll even fix some hot cocoa for us." He walks up and picks up the loop part of Yami's leash. "Let's go." Yami gets up sleepily, yawning as he steps out of the frisbee. "Sorry, pal. Would you like to sleep in my arms? I could carry you home, if you like." Yami lies down again as a signal and Yugi smiles, taking the hint and he kneels and extends his arms to the pup. "Come on."

Yami jumps into his arms, curling up and falling asleep really quickly as Yugi gently catches him then stands back up, heading toward the Game Shop with Joey following after picking up the now stray frisbee.

Soon after they start walking, Yami cuddles in the crook of his arm, letting out a puppy whine.

Yugi looks down at him, curious and concerned. "What is it, Yami? You cold?" Yami cuddles up closer and Yugi removes his scarf, placing it around Yami's own neck to which he cuddles up to the scarf happily, drifting off again.

Once they reach the Game Shop, Joey steps in last and closes the door behind him.


	5. Christmas Chatter

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

Soon after they start walking, Yami cuddles in the crook of his arm, letting out a puppy whine.

Yugi looks down at him, curious and concerned. "What is it, Yami? You cold?" Yami cuddles up closer and Yugi removes his scarf, placing it around Yami's own neck to which he cuddles up to the scarf happily, drifting off again.

Once they reach the Game Shop, Joey steps in last and closes the door behind him.

"We're home, Grandpa."

"Welcome back then! How did your walk go?" He walks out of the back of Game Shop. "Merry Christmas, Joseph."

"Thanks, Gramps. You too."

"It went fine, Grandpa. We even played a game of frisbee at the park. I'm afraid it wore Yami out though."

Mr. Motou shakes his head. "I bet it did. He's still very little and it is quite nippy. You two look frigid."

"Can we have some hot cocoa, please, grandpa?"

"Sure thing, boys. You go on into the living room." He heads into the kitchen to make the cocoa.

Yugi then looks down at Yami. "We're home, boy." Yami yawns, perking up a bit and Yugi sets him down for a moment while he and Joey take off their gloves and hang up their jackets, and curls up on a spot on the couch while waiting.

Both boys then head into the living room, Yugi taking his place beside Yami and Joey sitting beside Yugi while Yami sleeps.

Grandpa comes back with the cups of hot cocoa. "Here you go."

"Thanks, gramps." Joey takes his cup and, cradling it in both hands, takes a sip of the soothing drink.

"Looks wonderful." Yugi comments as he takes his as well.

"Just make sure neither of you get sick and that Yami doesn't either."

"We will, grandpa, don't worry." Yugi tells him. Grandpa smiles at this and heads off.

Yugi takes a sip if his cocoa then sets the cup down and sifts through his dueling deck. "How about a duel, Joey?" he asks his friend, intently.

"You know me, Yuge." He replies, smiling. "Always up for a challenge."

**So they begin their duel. And later…**

"And there go the rest of your life points, Joey."

"Aw, man! You're always so good at this game, Yugi."

Yugi laughs whole-heartedly. "Yes, but so are you. Just keep practicing and you'll get better."

"Yeah, you know it."

Yami had woken sometime during the duel and was watching intently.

"Someday, I hope to be a master duelist just like you, Yuge."

"And one day, you might be."

Yami barks in agreement and Joey smiles. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Joey."

Yami barks, jumping up and down with his paws on the coffee table as he looks at the cards.

"I guess this means you like Duel Monsters now, huh, Yami?" Yugi asks him, smiling. Yami noses and sniffs Yugi's deck. "Heh. I guess so." Yami smiles at him. "This is my favorite card here." Yugi points to the said card, showing it to Yami. "The Dark Magician."

Yami noses it, sniffing and barking with his tail wagging.

"I think he likes it, too." Joey replied.

Yugi nods in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

Yami pants happily, tongue out as he looks at the two, making both boys chuckle. Yami tilts his head, puzzled. "Aroo?"

Joey responds by scratching Yami behind the ears, smiling. "Imagine…a dog liking Duel Monsters."

"I think it's funny – in a cute sort of way. After all, Grandpa said we're a lot alike, so I guess it's not too surprising or unusual."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yami coos happily, enjoying the attention he's getting, while Yugi and Joey continue to chat.

"I never even expected to have a dog, let alone a puppy. And then, all of a sudden, there he was hidden and curled up in a box under our Christmas tree."

"Surprises can happen, Yuge. Especially at Christmastime."

Yami squirms right into Joey's lap, looking for more attention, and Joey responds by petting him some more, for which Yami yips happily.

"Thanks for stopping by today, Joey."

"Oh, no problem. I was glad to do it."

Yami curls up in Joey's lap, wagging his tail. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Yugi ponders. He gets and goes to answer the door. It's Bakura and his yami, who was scowling behind him.

"Hey, Yugi. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, hey, Bakura. Please come in." he says politely as he steps aside. The two newcomers then enter.

"Bakura wouldn't let me burn the tree." The darker of the two says as he follows. Yami barks at him. Yugi chuckles nervously sweatdropping, and closes the door for them. Yami just sits, watching the two new visitors.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Bakura." Joey tells him. Yami jumps from his lap, padding over and yipping, looking up at them. Yami Bakura looks down at the little black fluffball.

Yugi takes this opportunity to introduce them. "Yami, meet Bakura and his yami, Yami Bakura."

"Hello." Bakura says, smiling kindly.

"Hello…"

Yami barks happily.

'_I hope_ _Bakura doesn't try to make a meal out of Yami' _Yugi thinks in slight concern.

Suddenly, Yami bites Yami Bakura's ankle, then hides.

"Son of Anubis!" Yami Bakura cries out as he jumps, holding his bitten ankle.

"Yami! Bad puppy!" Yugi scolds, clearly shocked.

Yami whimpers, backing away with his tail between his legs.

Yugi walks up to the former spirit of the Millennium Ring. "Are you alright, Yami Bakura? I can get you an ice pack or a bandage if you need it."

"I'm fine." He replies, while cursing vile oaths in his head at the moment.

"I don't know what got into him. He was so friendly and playful earlier." He says as he looks over at the puppy worriedly. Yami was curled up as far away as possible from Yami Bakura.

"Maybe he just isn't used to having so many people around at once." Joey theorized.

"Maybe…" 'Bakura's yami can get pretty aggressive though. I wonder if that was it.'

Yami Bakura still leaned on a chair rubbing his ankle, and Yami looks up at Yugi, whimpering.

Yugi walks over to him, kneeling and speaking softly to him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Yami tilts his head, seeing Yami Bakura and immediately leaping into Yugi's lap, hiding. Yugi catches him, continuing to speak softly. "Oh, I get it…you're afraid of Bakura's yami, aren't you?" Yami replies by whimpering again, shaking. "Poor thing." Yugi begins to stroke him slowly, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Is he alright?" Joey asks.

"He's fine. Just a little shaken up." Yami is hiding as much as he can, soothed a little by the petting.

Yami Bakura scowls when he gets a look from his lighter half. "I wasn't trying to."

"We know." Yugi answers. "And hopefully, he knows that now, too."

Yami Bakura grumbles, plopping into the chair he'd been leaning on.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Yami, I promise." Yugi tells the pup reassuringly. Yami hops off after a moment, looking at Yami Bakura as Yugi watches. Yami then goes over and jumps into Joey's lap.

"Well, he seems to be doing a little better now." Joey says.

Yugi gets up and joins the Bakuras again. "How's your ankle, Y. Bakura?"

"Fine. Just bruised."

"Can I get you two anything?"

"You have any hot cocoa?" Bakura asks.

"Sure. Be right back." He gets up and heads into the kitchen to make more.

Meanwhile, Yami ventures a little, walking over to Bakura.

"Hey there, Yami. Feeling better now?" he asks the pup with a kind smile. Yami yips, looking at him and tail wagging and Bakura laughs. "That's great."

Yugi comes back with the cups of cocoa, and Yami bounces happily when he sees him, Yugi hands both boys their own cups.

"Thanks, Yugi." Bakura says as he takes his, careful not to spill. Yami Bakura takes his as well, looking at it curiously before taking a drink.

"You're welcome." Yugi tells them as he sits down again. Yami then hops into Yugi's lap. "Hey, partner." Yugi greets, smiling. Yami yips, shaking his head and collar jingling as a result. Yugi chuckles at this and Yami just curls up, sleepy and resting for the evening. "Poor guy. Playing at the park today got him all pooped out."

"It was so cold today though."

"Yeah, but Yami loved it." Joey tells Bakura. "You should have seen the way Yami was playing with my Frisbee."

"He was barking and yapping. He even started whimpering when he couldn't figure out why the frisbee just laid on the ground when he tried moving it."

Bakura laughs as they tell him the story, trying to picture it all. "That sounds like a real classic moment."

Yugi nods, grinning. "It was."

Yami Bakura gives a small smirk, amused by it somewhat as well.

"I love it when it snows." Bakura says. "There's just something so peaceful about it."

"It's too cold." His yami retorts as he glares at the horrid fluffy stuff outside.

"Yeah, I do, too." Yugi agrees. "There's so much you can do with it."

"Melt it, burn it, ignore it, curse it…Take it out of your shirt." On the last statement, Yami Bakura looks pointedly in Bakura's direction.

Yugi sweatdrops at this as he continues. "No, more like build with it, play in it, and make snow angels and snow cones with it."

Yami Bakura sticks his tongue out childishly. Yugi just grins at this, while Yami Bakura just scowls again.


	6. New Surprises and Challenges

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

A week passes, in which Yami stays quite hyper as usual, much to Yugi's glee, but something's different on a cold day that began bright and clear in January.

Yugi sits up and stretches, reawakened that morning from the sun making its appearance in the window.

Yami bounces happily, hopping atop Yugi's bed as usual, letting out a small bark, but he's not so small anymore, now only a bit shorter than Yugi, a hybrid puppy-boy.

Yugi quickly notices this. "Huh? Yami, you're…" He rubs his eyes, feeling as though he's seeing things.

Yami barks happily again, crouching. His hair is pure black, reaching his shoulders and his violet eyes are bright. He's dressed in all black, tail wagging.

"I guess I'm not seeing things after all. But how can this be? It's impossible."

Yami tilts his head. "Dis bee?"

"Wh…what did you say?"

"Dis bee…" Then he yips brightly.

"Uh…Oh, you're trying to copy me!" Yugi then realizes, smiling.

Yami licks his hand, barking, and Yugi chuckles. "You're probably hungry, so let's – uh-oh…how am I going to explain this to Grandpa?"

"Uh-oh…" Yami copies as his ears fall in sadness and worry.

Yugi then sighs, sitting up and hugging his knees. '_Now what do I do?'_

Yami lies on his stomach placing his hands and chin on Yugi's feet, whimpering.

'_Maybe I could teach him to be human…'_ "But how?" Yugi then thinks aloud.

Yami looks up curiously, at this. "Aroo?"

Yugi sighs again. "I don't know how I'm going to tell grandpa about you now. And I don't know if I can teach you to act like a human would."

The pup hybrid goes and hides under the pillow, only covering his head and shoulders. Yugi smiles a bit at this cuteness. "I suppose now would be a better time as any to tell him. I need to get ready for school." He gets up from his bed and changes into his school uniform. Yami sits up, watching him.

Yugi finishes getting ready, grabs his backpack and heads downstairs for breakfast, with Yami following bouncily at his heels….but he didn't feel so hungry anymore. He stops just at the kitchen entrance and takes a deep breath, somewhat ready to tell his grandfather about Yami. But he still had that sick, empty feeling in his stomach that he can't shake off as he enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yugi. I have food set out for you and Yami."

"Thanks, grandpa…looks great." Yugi says as he forces a smile and tries to hide his uneasiness. Yami on the other hand, darts for his food bowl, eating happily.

"Yah!" Grandpa cries out as he jumps, placing a hand on his chest. "Yugi?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Okay, good." Grandpa says, relieved. "For a second I could've sworn you went for the dog food…"

"Yugi chuckles weakly at this. "Who…me? Nah." Yami continues to eat happily and Grandpa nods as Yugi takes his place at the table. Yami finishes his meal, crawling under the table and laying in front of Yugi.

"Joseph and the others should arrive soon."

"Grandpa, there's…something I need to tell you. About Yami."

"Is he sick?"

"No. But he's…different."

"How so?"

'_Here goes…'_ Yugi think as he lets out a sigh. He's a hybrid now."

"A hybrid? Hybrid what? Dog breed?"

Yugi nods. Yami himself, looks up curiously. "Aroo?"

"What breed is he?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But…maybe you should see for yourself. Here, Yami."

The hybrid crawls out from underneath the table, crouching with his tail wagging and giving a small bark.

"He's…he's half human." Grandpa states, clearly shocked and surprised.

"That's what I was trying to say. And I don't even know how it happened. I just woke up and found him like this."

"This is unbelievable, Yugi!"

"I feel the exact same way, grandpa. But what are we gonna do now? We can't get rid of him."

Yami whimpers, ears falling as he understands the term "get rid of".

'_Oops…wrong thing to say, Yugi.'_

Yami looks up at Yugi, eyes wide.

"Of course we won't get rid of him. He still has his home."

"And his friends." Yugi adds in agreement, smiling again. But then he frowns once more in concern. "And that's what I worry about. How can we possibly teach him to become human, if we tried? And how will my friends react once I tell them about him now? I'm not saying we couldn't teach him – it would just seem unusual and difficult for everyone."

"Joseph wouldn't care, and you know Tea who loves animals, Bakura and Tristan would also be glad to help, and I bet maybe even Kaiba-boy would be softened by the pup. And yes, it would certainly take time, but we could also teach him to speak."

Yugi grins, looking over at Yami. "Actually, I…think he knows some already. Sort of."

"Sowt ohv." Yami copies then yips.

"See?" Yugi says, laughing.

"That will work in our favor; he likes to mimic people, so he should learn a great deal."

Yugi nods, agreeing. "Mm-hmm."

Yami walks on all fours, before finding his Frisbee and lying down, gnawing on it. Yugi smiles as he watches this.

"Well, have to break him of a lot of dog habits." Grandpa then points out.

"And what about being watched over? I'd be at school and you have to be in the shop for customers. How are we supposed to watch over him now?"

"That shouldn't be hard. He'll be able to stay around, but if he gets into mischief, I'll have to leash him to keep him out of the way. Even if he is half human."

Yugi nods. "If we do teach him to become human, wouldn't have to go to school too, eventually?"

"We'd have to cover his ears and tail."

"Sounds more challenging all the time…But we can do it, can't we, Yami!"

Yami barks in agreeing encouragement and Yugi laughs.

Just then, there's a knock at the shop door. "Yugi!" "Hey, Yugi, you ready yet, pal!" It was Joey and Tristan. Yami pads out of the living room, wanting to see the owners to the voices.

"Soo, Yami, back in the living room." Grandpa gently scolds. Yami yelps slightly, taking a step back.

"Guess it's time for me to go." Yugi stands up, grabs his backpack once more and places his dishes in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, grandpa."

"You're welcome, Yugi. Why don't you ask everyone to come over so you can explain Yami, okay?"

"Sure." Yugi puts on his jacket and heads out. "See yo guys later!"

"Yatoo!" Yami cheers.

"Bye." Grandpa says as he laughs.

The sound of the door closing and its above bell jingling is heard as Yugi leaves with his friends, heading on to school.


	7. A Pup's Curiosity

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all who've left such nice reviews! Your praise really makes me happy and encouraged and I promise to keep this story going as long as I can! And now, chapter 6, of "The Christmas Puppy"!

* * *

**  
The sound of the door closing and its above bell jingling is heard as Yugi leaves with his friends, heading on to school.

Yami bounds out, pawing at the door and whining.

**On the way to school…**

"Sure feels weird to be heading back to school, huh, Yuge?" Joey states.

"Yeah! Christmas break sure went by fast."

"Did you get anything special for Christmas, Yugi?" Tèa asks.

"Sure did. Grandpa got me a puppy."

"And he's a little ball of energy, too." Joey adds, smiling. "You guys should see him."

"He sounds adorable." Tèa says, smiling back.

"Why don't you guys come over to the shop later and I'll tell you about him?" Yugi suggests, as his grandpa had also wanted.

"Okay, sure."

"I'm game." Tristan also agrees.

"Count me in."

Bakura nods and Yami Bakura walks on in silence, and he was lurking behind Bakura.

The group continues to walk on to school together.

The next part is a sort of "turn of events":

Yami is gnawing at the leash Grandpa has him on, upset at it and trying to get loose.

Yugi is currently in Math class, listening to the teacher and taking notes, while his friends are doing the same – all except for Joey and Tristan who have fallen asleep.

Yami manages to get himself free, collar jangling a bit as he tries to open the door and get out. He manages this and bounds out, heading down the street toward the school and following Yugi's scent.

Back in class…

"And that is how you work this set." Their teacher explains. "And our final problem…"

Meanwhile, Yami gets into the school and is crawling down the hall, sniffing around for Yugi, who has just finished his work.

"There. Finished."

He spots a room, looking in curiously. He grows happy when he sees Yugi and barks, crouching at the door.

Yugi gasps, surprised. '_That's funny…I could've sworn I heard Yami's bark. But that's impossible! He's back at home with Grandpa…isn't he?'_

Yami barks again, tail wagging happily and scratching at the door.

Yami Bakura blinks, looking up from his carvings on the desk.

And the teacher hears it now, too. "Strange…What could that be?" She goes over to the door and opens it, about to peer into the hallway.

Yami lets out a light yelp, falling back and whimpering.

The teacher then sees the "boy". "Oh!"

"Hmm?" Tèa looks over curiously.

Yami looks up at the teacher, eyes wide, then he scrambles away from her, whimpering.

"How unusual…" The bell then dings for the next class period, while Yami hides behind the door, crouching and waiting patiently. "That's all for today, class! No homework!"

Yugi gets up from his chair, stretches and gathers his things together.

Tèa walks up to Joey and Tristan who are still snoring and sleeping away. "Wake up, sleepyheads."

Joey and Tristan both moan, still half-asleep with their heads up and eyes only partly open."

"Five more minutes…" mumbles Joey.

"Class over already?" asks Tristan.

"Yep. And you guys don't hurry, you'll be late for the next one. We all will."

"Yikes. That's no fun." He stands up and gathers his books while Joey yawns and does the same. Yami Bakura just gets up and walks out.

Yami peeks into the room just as Yami Bakura leaves. "'Ugi?"

Bakura looks over, hearing the voice. "Yugi…I think we have a visitor."

"Hmm?" He looks over and gasps when he sees Yami, who just yips brightly and runs up to him. "Yami! What are you doing here!"

"_Yami!"_ the others repeat in shock and surprise.

"You mean, _puppy_ 'Yami'!" Tristan exclaims.

"Yeah…" Yugi says, slight guilt in his voice for not telling his friends sooner. "It's a long story, but I don't have time to explain everything right now."

"Tum tee 'ou" Yami says to Yugi as he pounces him and licks his face happily, tail wagging.

Yugi laughs, catching him as Yami licks him but then looks at his pet in confusion. "Come see me"? But what for? Why'd you come to see me?"

Yami nuzzles him, still smiling. "Misses 'ou…"

Yugi smiles softly at this. "I've missed you, too. But you know, you really shouldn't be here.

Yami's ears fall sadly at this. "Nuu?" Then he whines.

"There must be some way he can stay." Bakura sympathizes. "Just for today."

"I dunno…" Yugi says doubtfully. Then he considers… "But maybe if we keep an eye on him. After all, I had planned on teaching Yami to be human eventually anyway."

Yami scratches his ear, looking at Yugi curiously.

"Would you like to see school, Yami?" Yugi asks him. "Just for today?"

Yami yips brightly again, tail wagging.

Yugi laughs. "Okay. But you have to be on your behavior, understand?"

"Tay."

"Good boy." He praises as he scuffs Yami's fur gently, rubbing him on the head. Yami's leg thumps a little as he pants happily.

Bakura then checks his watch. "Let's get to class. The bell will ring soon."

"Hmm." Yugi nods, agreeing. "Just follow us, Yami."

He follows on all fours, tail wagging excitedly as they head on the next period together.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter! Next one to be written soon! 


	8. Art, Lunch and Lessons

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played out with Silver Star**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Yami x Yugi**

**Authoress Note: My first Yami x Yugi fluff story, role-played out by me and my friend, Silver Star. We actually did this quite some time ago, but I'm just now getting around to putting it in fic form. A cute fic to bring in the Christmas cheer, even if it's early. Enjoy!**

Bakura then checks his watch. "Let's get to class. The bell will ring soon."

"Hmm." Yugi nods, agreeing. "Just follow us, Yami."

He follows on all fours, tail wagging excitedly as they head on the next period together.

**They shortly arrive at the next class: Art!**

Yami sits next to Yugi on the floor, curling up happily.

Yugi whispers to him, "Eventually, I will teach you to walk like a human, Yami. Yami tilts his head, confused, and Yugi just smiles. "You'll see." He then continues his art: A picture of him and his friends, including Yami and his grandpa.

Yami sits patiently meanwhile, licking his hands to clean them.

Yugi adds the finishing touches on his painting, finishing it, with strays of paint not only on his brush, but his face, fingers and apron as well.

Yami tries licking Yugi's fingers, making a face when the paint tastes nasty, making Yugi laugh again.

Soon the bell rings for lunch and Yugi takes this opportunity to give Yami his first human walking lesson. But Yami sits on his haunches, confused.

"Go ahead, Yami. Try to walk now."

Yami stands, feeling really awkward and off balance, but he manages to take a small step.

Yugi watches, clasping his front paws steadily and gently. "Atta boy…nice, slow baby steps."

Yami whimpers, just wanting to walk on all fours.

Yugi understands and sets him down gently. "I know this is tough for you, Yami. Learning something new takes time." He smiles softly. "But don't worry – I'll be with you all the way. And so will our friends."

Yami lies down, licking his hands. "Owie…"

"Sorry, pal…" Yugi says, looking and sounding guilty. "I never meant to hurt you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Nuu…nu matted."

Yugi chuckles, hugging him gently. "I'm glad…"

Yami responds by nuzzling him back and licking his chin. "Ungy."

"Yeah, me too. Come on. Our friends are waiting for us in the cafeteria." Yami follows him, and Yugi checks the menu when they get there. "Hey, this is great! They're serving my favorite food today: Hamburgers!"

"Amboogews?"

"Yeah. Just wait till you taste them, you'll love them!"

Yami tilts his head and Yugi laughs. "Come on, I'll show you." They get in the lunch line and Yugi fills his tray, buying an extra burger for Yami, then sits down to join the others.

Yami sits cross-legged in the chain, ears cocked back and tail hiding.

Yugi gives Yami his burger, hoping he'll like it. Yami pokes at it at first, taking a tentative bite after a moment, eating it as he sees Yugi do it.

Yugi eats his lunch slowly, but Yami eats his food quickly, licking his lips afterward. Yugi smiles, to check on him. "How was it, was it good?"

Yami shrugs a little. "Otay…"

"It's okay if you don't like it. You'll have the opportunity to try lots of new foods and things."

Yami then curls up, planning on napping.

"So that homicidal puppy of yours is now human?" wonders Yami Bakura.

"He isn't homicidal and yes, he is. At least partly."

Yami makes a face, listening.

"He bit my foot." Yami Bakura adds in. "He's homicidal."

"He was scared!" Yugi retorts defensively.

"It's not my fault he's scared of me. I didn't even do anything."

Not wanting to drag the argument on, Yugi just closes his eyes seriously, resuming eating his lunch.

Yami Bakura sulks, in a bad mood now.

"Come on," Bakura tells his darker half. "cut Yami some slack. He's just a puppy and became frightened. He never meant any harm."

"But how come **_I_** don't get any slack, Bakura? I didn't even mean to scare him and now I'm getting complete blame. _**This is so unfair. I'm not that evil.**_" he states lastly in Egyptian.

Yami lifts his head, looking at the former tomb robber.

"How about if Yami apologizes?" Yugi suggests.

Yami looks at Yugi in confusion, because he doesn't know what "apologizes" means or is.

"Yami, can you apologize and say you're "sorry" to Yami Bakura?"

He forms the word very carefully. "Sowwy…_**I am, you scare me dough**_." he says back in Egyptian

"There, see?"

Yami Bakura nods, grinning broadly.

Yugi chuckles, feeling better now. Yami goes back to sleep.

"So what's the next class, Yugi?" Tèa asks.

He checks his schedule. "I think it's History."

"Heh." Yami Bakura scoffs lightly. "Like they have anything right in those books?"

"You don't think they do?" Tristan wonders.

"No way. They know nothing of history."

"And how do you figure that?" Yugi asks.

"Just looks at their take on Ancient Egypt."

"What about it?" Joey asks.

"It's full of nothing."

"Okay then," Tristan says. "Tell us what **_you_** know about it."

"You're not worthy of the information…"

"Yami Bakura…" Bakura states warningly.

"Well, I can't tell it."

"Why not?" Yugi wonders. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I don't remember enough to explain!" the former tomb robber then sinks down in his seat. "I just know that what they've written is wrong…"

"It's true that they can sometimes make mistakes or mistypes in readable things, but that doesn't mean it's all wrong."

He goes quiet, fingering his copy of the Millennium Ring.

"Anyway, I'm sure it will be fine." Yugi adds, gaining a slow nod from Yami Bakura.

Yami crawls into Yugi's lap sleepily, nuzzling him and making small whining noises.

Yugi looks down at him. "What is it, Yami?"

Yami then just yawns, cuddling in Yugi's lap.

"Poor guy." Joey says. "He's all worn out again."

"He's technically a baby." Yami Bakura replies.

Yugi nods. "And babies always need lots of sleep – animal or human." Yami was now asleep in Yugi's arms and lap. "Joey, would you mind taking my tray for me? My hands are kind of full at the moment."

"Sure thing, pal." He gets up and takes both his and Yugi's tray, dumping them in the trash bin.

Yami has his head nestled on Yugi's shoulder, tail swishing lightly.

Tèa smiles at this. "He certainly seems care-free right now." Yami Bakura nods lightly in agreement. Tèa is next to take up her tray, Tristan following, then Bakura and his yami. Yugi watches them go.

Yami gives a puppyish yawn, ears falling back as he does so. Yugi chuckles at this and lightly ruffling his head again. "Little sleepyhead." Yami once again curls up happily, lips pursed together and Yugi smiles softly.

"Wan goad home…"

"You're welcome to go home anytime you like, Yami…nobody's forcing you to stay."

"Wan 'Ugi goad home."

"School will be out soon, and then we can all go home."

"Tay…"

Yugi nods and Yami curls up again, collar jingling as he falls fast asleep. Yugi lets him sleep on his lap for a few more moments. '_I know we have to get to class, but I'd hate to wake him again…he seems so tired.'_

Yami's tail wags happily in his sleep. Yugi watches him, wondering what to do. Then Yami kisses Yugi in his sleep. "Wan home…"

"I know, Yami…" he says sympathetically. "And soon we can all go home, I promise."

Yami nods tiredly, drifting off again and Yugi chuckles.

Just then, Yami Bakura walks back in. "Yugi, the evil bat says if you don't get to class now you've got detention."

Yugi sighs. "Alright…" He begins to shake Yami gently. "Yami…Yami."

Yami whines softly, eyes opening and the deep violet hue hazed.

"Sorry to wake you again," Yugi apologizes. "but I have to get to class now. You're welcome to go home if you wish." He carefully shifts his body so as not to drop or disturb Yami too much as he gets up, ready to head to class.

Yami sits there on his own. "M'tay…" he stretches.

"Sorry, pup." Yami Bakura says.

"Let's go."

Yami Bakura nods, leaving.

Yami struggles and manages to stand on his own two feet.

Yugi starts to follow and head on to class, but he sees, out of the corner of his eye, Yami trying to stand, watching closely and quietly but also in hope and awe.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. But I may add more to it in the future, if I find someone to continue it with. Silver Star hasn't answered my IMs for months for some reason. So until then, see ya! And again, thanks for all the good reviews! They mean a lot!  
**


	9. The Finale FINALLY!

"**The Christmas Puppy"**

**Chapter 8**

**By Petit Angel Girl, RPed with Silver Star**

**Rated G**

Yugi starts to follow and head on to class, but then he sees - out of the corner of his eye - Yami trying to stand, watching closely and quietly but also in hope and awe.

"Yami! This is so great!"

He manages to take a few more steps before falling and Yugi rushes over, hugging him as he laughs. "Oh, Yami, I'm so proud of you!"

Hearing this praise, Yami smiles, his tail wagging happily.

The months pass and over time, Yami grows bigger and stronger, ever changing. Eventually, he is fully human or nearly still branding his ears and tail. Christmas night, as the two settle down to sleep, Yugi cuddles closer to his best friend, his arm around Yami's waist. The next morning, when Yugi heads downstairs to open his presents…

"Yugi!"

"Hm?" He looks up at hearing his friend's voice and gasps. Yami was fully human! Just like him! "Yami!" He runs up and hugs Yami, making him laugh.

"Now you're just like me!"

"Mm-hmm!"

"I always wanted a brother…"

Yami smiles warmly at these words. "Merry Christmas, Yugi."

"Merry Christmas…big brother."

****

THE END!

**  
Authoress' Note: Whew! Finished it! Finally, huh? I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had writer's block for months. Then suddenly, this ending just popped into my head. A bit rushed, I know, but the sweet ending makes up for that, don't you think? Thank you all for being so patient with me and for all your wonderful reviews on this story! It really means a lot to me. Oh, and in case you don't recognize Yugi's last line, it's from Brother Bear Which I do not own, of course. Disney does.**

**Anyway, thank you! It's because of you that I'm inspired to keep on going no matter what. I love you all! More stories and updated chapters on the way!**


End file.
